Craving
by HappyEndings831
Summary: Bones has a midnight craving for a brown eyed, sexy, FBI agent. B&B. R&R. slightly AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones! All rights, characters, etc. belong to HH, FOX, and Kathy Reichs. I only own this fanfic (plot, idea, etc.) and the characters I, myself, make up!  
><strong>

**Delayed on the Bones pregnant fic after the season 6 finally (spoiler), but oh well. It's not like I've been on that often. Read & Review, like always, please. I hope you like this. ((: -Mandy**

* * *

><p>She heard the key in lock of her front door. She heard the man on the other side whistling a soft tune as he finally opened the door and then shut and locked the door behind him. He placed the keys in the dish on the ledge beside the door and then hung up his coat on the coat rack.<p>

Then, she pounced. Temperance Brennan had her lover and father of her child, Seeley Booth, up against the nearest wall to the front door. Her lips were on his, her tongue invading his mouth as she removed his tie from his neck and nimbly undid the buttons of his dress shirt, after pulling the shirt out of his slacks.

Brennan then moved her hands to his belt and quickly unbuckled and removed it. She unbuttoned his slacks and they dropped to the floor.

Booth kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants as his girlfriend pulled him toward the bedroom that they shared, clad only in his boxers and rainbow socks. He smiled at the back of her head as they entered the room.

Bones pushed him onto the bed and then proceeded to remove her own clothing. She pulled off her blue, silk, spaghetti strap, night gown and dropped it to the floor. Then, she shimmied out of her panties and straddled Booth.

Booth pulled her face down for a hard kiss as she started to gyrate on him, eliciting her own, muffled, moan. She pulled away from him with a smile and crawled down his body.

Brennan planted a kiss on just above the waistband of Booth's boxers before pulling them down and off of his body. She threw them over her shoulder and then crawled back up to Booth with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Bones grabbed Booth's already hard member to her entrance, running it up and down her slit. They moaned in unison. She brought the rod to the center of her slit and then thrust down, onto him, pausing for a moment to relish in the feeling of him finally being inside of her.

She'd waited all day for him. He condition made her so hormonal, wanting him for the better part of the day. Temperance had tried to relieve herself, but it was no use. Only Booth could make her feel this way. He was the only one who could release the pent up tension in her body. And, Booth knew that she needed things and he gave them to her. Because he loved her.

He loves her.

Her eyes popped open and she looked down, into Booth's dark brown, almost black, eyes. He smiled up at her, with the smile she loved so much. It was so Boothy and it made her swoon over him. She smiled down at him, tracing his abs with her left ring finger as her right hand sought and found his hand. Brennan entwined their fingers.

She leaned down to kiss him sweetly on the lips, and then her back was on the mattress and Brennan was looking up into the devilish eyes of Seeley Booth. He started to move and she let out a low guttural moan escape from somewhere deep inside of her.

Booth, who had been keep a slow, steady pace, began to pick up speed as he slammed into his lover harder and harder. Moans and groans and sounds of passion filled the bedroom. Brennan scratched up and down Booth's back mercilessly as Booth kissed Brennan to keep their volume at bay.

He couldn't stop the loud cry that escaped from him as he climaxed with his lover, spilling his seed into her convulsing body as he continued to pump in and out of her. He finally stopped when he became too tired to move.

Booth collapsed next to Brennan on the bed, keeping his left hand on Bones' protruding, 5 month old, baby bump. He smiled and then kissed Bones again.

"Why were you home so late, Booth?" Brennan asked after a moment of silence, as she stared into Booth's eyes.

Booth bit the inside of his cheek, in thought, and then stated, "You'll find out in the morning. We should get some sleep, Bones."

Bones raised and eyebrow at Booth and then took his invitation into his open eyes. As much as she wanted to protest, she was just so tired and fell asleep on Booth's chest in only a few minutes.

* * *

><p>She woke up to the feeling of lips all over her naked body and her eyes popped open. Brennan watched as Booth planted soft, butterfly, kisses up and down her legs and then on her baby bump, whispering something that sounded like "Mommy and Daddy love you so much," before he realized she was awake.<p>

"Oh, hello there," Booth gave her a grin and then crawled up Bones' body to kiss her sweetly.

Bones smiled against his lips and then whispered, "You know the baby can't hear you yet, right?"

Booth rolled his eyes, with a smile, and then hopped out of the bed. He was clad in boxers, to Bones' dismay and watched him leave the room. He came back a few moments later and jumped on the bed, making Bones laugh.

He took a deep breath and then opened the small box in his hand. Temperance looked at him with wide eyes, opening her mouth to say something, but Booth shook his head and began to speak.

"I know you hate the idea of marriage, Temperance Brennan. I know you think that love does not exist and that one day I will leave you. Believe me, I know you well enough to read your mind," Booth winked at her. "But….there are some things that you may not know. These aren't things that you can find in your medical books or your science journals. These are things you feel. Things that I feel…for you, and that you hopefully feel for me too.

"I feel like flying when I'm with you. You make me the happiest man alive. You make want to change, to become smarter, to be stronger, to be more courageous…for you. You make me so annoyed and so angry and so scared. You give me a reason to wake up in the morning. You're amazing and I love you so much.

"Will you marry me?" he finally asks. Then, after a prolonged silence, he whispers, "If you don't want to change your last name, that's fine with me. If you don't want to get married in a church, we can go to Vegas or we can get a judge to legalize our-" He is interrupted by Bones' lips on his in a sweet, soft, kiss. She pulls away, seeing the tears in his chocolate brown eyes and knowing her own eyes are watery. Brennan gives him a small smile and then whispers, "It feels like a million synapses firing off in my body when you kiss me. I get up in the morning just to see your face. Because I have not met every living human being, I can safely say that you make me extremely happy. I don't ever want you to change because, to me, you're absolutely perfect. You aggravate me, but I love you. I love you very much. And, if you want to be married to an over-rational, often too literal, and socially inept woman, then more power to you.

"Just know that, I would never steal away the church wedding from you. I would never disrespect you so much as to not change my name for you. I love you too much. You complete me. It's true. So, the answer to your question is yes. Yes I will marry you," she finishes with a smile as tears run down both her face and Booth's.

He smiled at her and places the ring on her left fourth finger and kisses every knuckle on that hand before pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

Booth pulls away and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too," a very pregnant, very happy, Bones whispers back and then returns her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like it! Please leave (kind) reviews! Thanks for the support! -Mandy ((:<strong>


End file.
